Dragon's Peak
A very large Sky Island in the Northern Ring it serves as the Sky Region center of government. It is ruled by the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak. History It was the last of the sky islands that were taken over by the Fourteen Paladins. As a result, it has never truly been loyal to House Lilty, their ruler constantly snubbing gestures of their authority. This is tempered by the Emperors/Empresses sending the proper tributes and gifts at the right time. Because of this, the Estellion Sky Empire over looked the offenses, figuring that it wasn't worth fighting over as long as they paid at the right time. During the events leading up to Imperial Year 9999, the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak absolutely refused any aid and support to the invasion of the Midworld. He then tied up the Sky Islands resources in a factory building project on the abandoned island of Sal's Moraine. The Grand Vizier, Nizam the Wise, wanted to wipe out the sky island, stating that their insolence has gone on far enough. High Admiral Vadar the Black Fist refused, stating that it would cause the other Voyevoda of the Northern Ring to revolt. The Sky Island, and its inhabitants were silent for the most part, quietly working on their building projects. They, and other fleets from allied Voyevoda, fought off several intrusions when the Pillar Alliance counterattacked. They were fortunate that they were not 'major targets', as opposed to Howitzer Jenken. When Mihli took the throne and the title of Nadir, the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak took the opportunity and rebelled. Name and system All rulers are called the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak. This comes from ancient tradition that Dragons once lived in the center mountains. They also have ancient dragon statues on the top of every peak. They are at least ten thousand years old and are considered a treasured heritage. During the rebellion, their inhabitants have taken last names. They typically favor two syllable names and names that feature hard consonants. Their Sky Island System is made up of many mountains peaks orbiting around it. This makes navigation a little difficult, but not impossible. The largest is considered a Sky Island in and of itself, Sal's Moraine. They have fortified the Mountain Peaks recently, to hold off attacks by the Pillar Alliance or Estellion Sky Empire as need be. Trade The Dragon's Peak is wealthy in minerals but not in agriculture, and has to import their food stuffs from their neighbors, like the Sky Islands of the Baron of the Flying Waters and Jarl. They also have a little trade from Howitzer Jenken and Koldrin Bourne in finished military goods, but this has ended as of the rebellion. Notes *Name partly inspired by Durarara. The character of Mikado Ryugamine, which means 'Emperor of the Dragon's Peak'. When Xewleer saw that he decided that was too cool a name not to use. Category:Sky Island Category:North Arc Category:Northern Ring Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Rebellion of the Dragon's Peaks